ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW EndGame
EndGame was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view presented by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Insanity brand. The event culminated the Fall NFL Stadium Tour, stopping at Lincoln Financial Field in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on February 10, 2008. The event was headlined by the first-ever DeathCube Match, where Krimson Mask defended the LPW World Heavyweight Championship against Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Bloodrose, Stone, and N'itomniskittel. On the undercard, SoL wrestled his retirement match against Al. Report Background After the dominant Krimson Mask successfully defended the LPW World Heavyweight Championship over Bloodrose at Insanity LIVE from Green Bay, it looked like no one could up-end the unbeatable fairytale monster. But that belief would be put to the test when Insanity's GM Stanman announced that Krimson Mask would be defending the World title at EndGame against five challengers in the first-ever DeathCube Match. During the following weeks, four of the challengers were determined by qualifying matches which pit seasoned veterans against deserved rookies. Eric Scorpio, The Uprising's cYnical, and Bloodrose were the first three qualifiers. Stone (also of The Uprising) became the fifth entrant when he defeated Al in a steel cage match during Insanity LIVE: Revelations. However, to close out Revelations, it was revealed that Inferno superstar N'itomniskittel was the mystery entrant to enter the ominous contraction. With the field set, there was only one question left to ask. What is the DeathCube? DeathCube Match During Revelations, Insanity general manager Stanman announced what the Death Cube Match would be. Four rings would be put together to form one giant square. The ropes would be taken out of the middle, leaving just the ropes around the outside to form one giant wrestling ring. There are four posts in the middle, tied with leather straps. It all takes place in a cell, with the roof 20 feet from the apron. Two wrestlers start out. Every two minutes, another participant enters until everyone is in. No one can be eliminated until ALL participants have entered. It's elimination style. Only submissions count as a wrestler must either tap, submit, or voluntarily ask permission to exit the cage door. Once it's down to the final two, then pins, submissions, and knockouts count. Results *'Innilock defeated Crazy Ash Killa, Savage, Dormy, Corbin Harms, Jeff Watson, and Skull in a Hardcore Scramble to become the #1 contender to the LPW Hardcore Championship' **Harms pinned Skull after a double-team DDT by Harms and Watson. **Innilock pinned Watson after the Demon Impact. **Savage pinned Harms after a chair-pointed Tiger V spear. **CAK pinned Dormy and Innilock pinned Savage simulataneously after Dormy and Savage collided in mid-air and landed on the concrete floor. **Innilock pinned CAK after Ken Ryans interfered, assisting Innilock to powerbomb CAK from the ring to a casket on the floor with thumbtacks, nails, and glass shards inside. *'Showstoppa defeated Pope Fred' **Showstoppa forced Pope Fred to pass out in the Stone Wall Lockdown. *'Vendetta defeated Zuma and Retribution in a Steel Cage Weapons Match to win the LPW Hardcore Championship' **Vendetta pinned Zuma after the Anarchist's Cookbook. *'White Falcon defeated S.O.R. to retain the LPW Cleansed Championship' **Falcon pinned S.O.R. after a crucifix powerbomb. *'The Rabbi, Magic, & Andy Savana defeated Blackwell, Big B. Brown, & Joe Broccoli' **Magic pinned Blackwell after Rabbi Electric Chaired Magic onto Blackwell. *'SoL defeated Al in SoL's Retirement Match' **SoL pinned Al after the Final SoLution. **For this match, the four rings moved together to form one giant ring. **After the match, S.O.R. attacked SoL with a crowbar. *'Krimson Mask (w/ Little Red) defeated Eric Scorpio (w/ Crazy Ash Killa), cYnical (w/ Bobino), Bloodrose (w/ Scarlet), Stone (w/ Jaro), and N'itomniskittel (w/ Paper Bag Man) in a Deathcube Match to retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship' External links *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Results *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Voting and Promo Thread *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Trash-Talking Thread